The Prevention Research Center (PRC) is one of 15 national alcohol research centers sponsored by NIAAA and the only one specializing in prevention. The primary objective of PRC is to conduct basic and applied research leading to the prevention of alcohol abuse and related problems. The research agenda of the Center focuses on (1) developing a better understanding of the psychosocial, economic and environmental determinants of individual problem behaviors related to alcohol and (2), based upon that understanding, the engineering of effective preventive intervention programs from an environmental perspective. The Center consists of a Core administrative and technical component and 6 research components. Component 1 - Administrative Core - provides essential administrative and technical support for each of the center grant components as well as other individual research grants, and includes a portion of the time of the Principal Investigator, the Scientific Director, the Executive Assistant, and the Librarian. The Principal Investigator oversees management of the Center and the Scientific Director (via the core) insures overall scientific integrity of all research conducted at PRC. Component 2 - Work, Alcohol, and Intimate Partner Violence - will study the differentiated roles of alcohol, workplace, and the home as they bear upon intimate partner violence. Component 3 - Worksite Prevention to Reduce Alcohol Problems - will investigate the efficacy of a multi-modal workplace preventive intervention for the reduction of alcohol-related problems among transit workers. Component 4 - Alcohol Outlets and Underage Sales - will examine the impacts of alcohol outlet densities upon youth access to alcohol and related problems over space and time. Component 5 - Alcohol Availability and Underage Drinking - will consider the effects of different levels of alcohol availability and neighborhood contexts upon the etiology of youth alcohol use and related problems. Component 6 - State Level Availability and Alcohol Problems - will assess the range and sources of differences in the impacts of restrictions on access to alcohol (economic, physical and demographic) upon alcohol sales and related problems across states. Component 7 - Dissemination and Adoption of Science-Based Prevention - will disseminate the results of the Center' s prevention research activities to support the adoption of science-based prevention at all levels of intervention activity; individual, community, state and national.